Systems using Incremental Redundancy often suffer from unnecessary complexity since a code with a low-rate mother code is used for most transmissions. To date, an example of code typically used is a Turbo Code, and decoding is usually done at a low, mother-code rate, which places high processing requirements on the decoder for high-throughput systems.